New Generation
by googlygummybear
Summary: Follow the Winx Club daughters as they have their own adventures in Alfea. Will the girls be able to push through their new lives, even with the challenges of love, villain's and school work, read and find out. (Now I know there are a ton of stories out there exactly like this, but I hope you will take the time and read mine, because I'm hoping to bring a new element R&R)
1. Jacqueline of Eraklyon

**Hope you all enjoy my story, I hope you enjoy all the characters, I am happy to present all these fabulous OC's that a few wonderful fanfiction readers and authors made for this story.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**J****acqueline's POV**

I can't believe that today I am finally going to go to Alfea. The famous school for fairies and the same school my mom went to. My mom is happy too, she's been looking forward to this since I was born, the same goes for my dad and younger brother, whose going to attend Redfountain when he's older.

"Knock, knock," I heard as my dad poked his head into my room, "How's it going?" he asked entering my room completely.

Smiling, I sat on my bed after moving some clothes out of the way, "good, I'm almost done packing."

Dad smiled as he acknowledged my pile of clothes covering the rest of my bed, "that's good, are you excited?" he asked.

I nodded, "extremely, but I think moms more excited that I am," I joked.

He chuckled but nodded, "I wouldn't doubt it, but anyway, I only came up here to see how you were doing, I'll leave you to finish packing though," he said coming over to me and giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

My dad left and I sat on my bed, looking around at my clothes and half packed suit case. I sighed and got up to continue packing. Grabbing the rest of my clothes I laid the neatly, and about an hour later I finally finished.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my two suitcases before leaving my room and heading downstairs.

Walking to the foyer, I smiled when I saw my younger brother Jason playing with some small action figures, while my mom and dad sat on a small couch talking. When mom saw me she smiled and came over to me.

"I am so proud of you sweetie," she said happily as she hugged me tightly.

I laughed and hugged her back, "mom, you've told me that over a million times."

She laughed and pulled away, "yes I know, but I really am proud," she said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"We're both proud of you," dad said as he came up behind mom, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Mom looked back at him and smiled, "yes, we are."

I laughed lightly, stopping when I felt my shirt being tugged on. Looking down I saw Jason smiling up at me.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" I asked smiling cheekily at him.

He held out his hand, showing me a necklace made up of colorful beads, "I made this as a good luck gift," he smiled brightly.

Taking the necklace out of his hands, I put it around my neck and fastened it. "Thanks, I love it," I said hugging him tightly.

"Sweetie, I think you should be going," Mom said quietly.

I stood up and smiled, "you're probably right, I'm going to miss you guys so much," I said as tears welled up in my own eyes.

Dad shook his head, "no crying, if you cry, your mothers going to cry."

Mom laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't listen to him, you go to Alfea and have fun, and be incredible."

Nodding I hugged the both of them tightly, when I let go I hugged Jason once more and grabbed my bags. "I'm off then," I said as I turned to the door.

One of the servants opened the door and I nodded at him. I walked outside and set down my bags. I grasped the ring on my finger and pulled it off, throwing it in the air, letting it transform into a long staff.

Muttering a short spell under my breath I let the magic from the staff flow, letting it open up a swirling portal. Picking up my bags once again, I walked forward and stepped into the portal that would take me from my home on Eraklyon to Alfea, the place where my life as a fairy would officially start.


	2. Dahlia of Linphea

**Dahlia's POV**

"Jasper, give me back my book," I heard my little sister Blake yell to our older brother, who was currently holding on of Blake's books high over his head, making her jump repeatedly.

My brother smirked and looked down at her, "why don't you fly up here and get it."

I sighed to myself; he was constantly teasing Blake about the fact that she didn't gain fairy powers. Getting up from my chair I walked up behind Jasper and pulled the book out of his hand, giving it back to Blake.

"Thanks Dahlia," she said smiling at me before walking back up to her room.

Jasper turned and glared down at me, "what was that for?" he asked in a cold voice.

Returning his glare with full force I said, "why do you have to tease he like that, it's not her fault she doesn't have powers."

"Yeah I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with that fact," he said matter of factly.

"Yes it does, you have to stop making her feel bad about it."

"Your sisters' right," I heard dad say as he came in to the living room, followed by mom.

Mom looked at Jasper, "Stop teasing your sister like that, the fact that she doesn't have powers already hurts her, and she doesn't need you on top of it."

Jasper looked at the ground guilty, "I'm sorry," he said sounding like a six year old who just got yelled at.

"Don't tell me, tell your sister," mom said pointing towards the stairs.

He groaned but reluctantly ascended the stairs and turned down the hallway towards Blake's room. When we heard the door to Blake's room open and close mom turned to me and smiled.

"Are you excited dear?" she asked in her usual soft and happy tone.

I nodded, "Absolutely, I've been reading so many books about Alfea, and forest surrounding it, there are so many different types of plants there that I've never seen."

I stopped when I heard dad chuckling, "you are so much like your mom, engrossed by the world of nature."

Mom sent him a look, "there is nothing wrong with loving plants," she said putting her arm around me, I nodded and smiled triumphantly.

He put his hands up in surrender, "I never said there was anything wrong with admiring plants, if I did think it was wrong I wouldn't have married you," he said kissing mom on the cheek.

I leaned away from mom and made a fake gagging noise. Dad laughed at me as he left mom's side to sit down on the couch.

"It's going to be weird without you here," mom said sitting down next to him.

I nodded and sat on the arm of the couch next to dad, "It's going to be weird not being able to talk to either of you every day," I said sullenly.

Mom frowned a little and got up, hugging me tightly, "you know you can call us whenever you need to talk, and you can come home whenever you want."

Nodding I stood up with moms arm still around me, "thanks but I think Jasper and I should get going." I said as mom released me from the hug.

"Jasper come on down here, you and Dahlia need to get going," dad yelled up to both my siblings.

Jasper came downstairs minutes later, followed by Blake. My little sister came over to me and gave me a tight hug, which I returned quickly, "I'm going to miss you little sis," I said into her dark hair.

"I'm going to miss you to big sis," she said pulling away from me and going over to Jasper, giving him a quick hug.

"See you later nerd," Jasper said ruffling her hair after she backed away. Blake pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him jokingly.

"Okay, you guys should get going now," Dad said as both he and mom gave us hugs.

Jasper nodded and we both grabbed out luggage, "Lenna, come here girl" I yelled into the house. I smiled when I saw my little grey elephant pixie pet come flying towards me. She flew into my arms and positioned herself on my shoulders.

"Okay let's go," Jasper said as bus pulled up near a corner close to the house that would take us to a transport stations.

Nodding I picked up my bags and followed him to the bus. We both stopped in front of the bus and turned to wave at our parents and Blake. Finally we got on the bus and took our seats, and we set of for the station.

"_Alfea here I come."_


	3. Carina of Solaria

**Carina's POV**

"There we go sweetie, I think all your clothes are finally packed," my mom said happily as she zipped up my last suitcase.

I smiled from my spot atop that suitcase, with all the clothes that we stashed into the small bag I ended up having to weigh it down, "great, thanks for the help mom," I said jumping off and pulling the suitcase off my bed.

We both turned when we heard a knock at my door, "is it finally safe to come in here?" my dad asked jokingly as he entered my room.

About an hour ago dad had come in to help my mom and I pack my stuff, but as soon as he saw all the clothes scattered around my room he backed up, making some excuse about how he had some other work to do.

Mom glared at him playfully, "hahaha very funny," she said as I worked on organizing my bags according to size.

I wasn't over obsessive about this stuff but I liked things to be somewhat organized and by ordering my bags by size I knew what was in most of them. Plus packing for today was different than any other times I've packed, this time I was packing to leave my kingdom of Solaria, my mom and dad and my siblings, to go to the best fairy school, Alfea.

Though I was really only saying goodbye to my little sister Luna, since my older brother Ryan was going to be attending Redfountain, the school for specialists. I didn't really mind considering we wouldn't really see each other.

"I am so excited that you're finally old enough to go to Alfea, and that next year Luna will be able to go too," mom said squeezing me in a tight hug.

Dad came over and pulled mom off of me, "Stella, I believe you mean we're both excited for her," he said looking down at mom.

Laughing my mom nodded, "of course I mean we're both excited, but we're also both proud of you, be one of six second generations of fairies."

I smiled, thinking of all my cousins who were also going to be going to Alfea with me. They weren't actually related to me by blood but my parents have been friends with their parents since they started at both Alfea and Redfountain.

"We're proud of you and your brother, right Stella?" dad asked.

Mom nodded, "of course, now how about we lug these bags downstairs, you and your brother have to leave soon."

I nodded and smiled, mom and I waved out hands, letting magic flow to shrink my bags. When they finally became small enough I picked them up and set them in carryon bag. Mom, dad and I went downstairs and saw Luna reading a book on stargazing and Ryan texting someone.

"Texting Jacqueline son?" dad teased as he patted Ryan on the back.

He blushed and shoved his phone in his pocket, "n-no," he stuttered with a red face.

"How did you ever get her to be your girlfriend considering you still turn red when someone mentions her," I asked laughing at my older brother.

"Shut up," Ryan yelled, his face reddening even more.

"Okay both of you quiet down, take an example from your sister," mom said gesturing to Luna who was buried in her book.

We sighed but stayed quiet, that is until a servant came into the living room.

"The shuttle is here to take lady Carina and sir Ryan to Magix," he said bowing to us.

Mom smiled and thanked him. He left and Ryan and I stood up and he gathered his two suitcases. Luna finally put down her book and got up, Ryan grabbed both of us and pulled us into a tight group hug.

"Ryan, please let me go," Luna begged from her spot in the middle of us.

Ryan backed away and hugged mom and dad, I soon followed after getting my own hugs from my parents.

"Have fun you two, and be safe," mom said as we went towards the front door.

"We will," Ryan and I chorused.

A servant opened the door for us and we left and stepped into the shuttle car and we headed off to Magix, and from there to Alfea.


	4. Mercedes of Andros

**Mercedes' POV**

"Sadie, come on out you need to get going soon," Mom yelled to me from the shore.

I sighed and jumped off the rock and into the water, swimming to where my mom and dad stood, finally I got to the shore and grabbed my towel and started drying off.

Dad looked at with a slightly disapproving look, "why are just now deciding to go swimming when you have to leave for Alfea soon?"

Gripping my hair and wringing it out I sighed, "Maybe because I don't really want to be going to Alfea," I said quietly.

"What did you say?" mom asked in disbelief.

"You heard what I said, I don't want to go to Alfea, it's just another fairy school, I could learn the same things from you that I could learn by going there," I said, my voice rising out of anger.

I quickly ran past them and into the castle, passing a bunch of servants, all of them bowing to me and say a quiet hello. Not even paying attention to any of them, I kept running until I finally reached my room.

Slamming the door, I leaned against it and took some deep breaths to help my breathing return to normal. After a couple of minutes I went over to my closet and pulled out the only clothes that hadn't been packed for me.

After I changed into the clothes I shove my suitcases off my bed and slumped down on it. It's not that I didn't want to go to Alfea, and become a great fairy like my mom; it's just the fact that I didn't like the fact of leaving my home, just to be taught by non-fairy teachers.

I tried to talk my mom into homeschooling me, but she kept saying that it was going to help me to go to Alfea instead. Finally I got up, sitting on the edge of my bed. I glared at my suitcases, turning my head when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Sweetie?" I heard my dad say. He came in followed by my mom.

Turning away from them I answered, "What?"

"Why don't you want to go to Alfea?" my mom asked sitting next to me on my bed.

I looked down at my lap as let my fingers knot themselves together, "I don't want to leave home, just to learn how to become a fairy, when I could easily learn from you," I said looking up at her.

Mom put her arm around me and pulled me into a side hug, "sweetheart, Alfea isn't going to teach how to become a fairy, your already a fairy, but what going to school is going to do is teach you how to use your magic better, and to control your powers," mom explained.

"I know how to control my powers, and I can use my magic just fine," I huffed crossing my arms tightly across my chest.

My mom gave me a look, "really, so you know how to open a portal and control it?" she asked knowingly.

"Well, no, not exactly, but can't you teach me that?" I asked looking at mom hopefully.

Mom shook her head, "I can do it myself, but I'm not able to teach others to do it, that's what Alfea is going to do, teach you things that I never can," mom said.

"Sweetie, you have to understand, we're going to miss you here, but you can always talk to us, it's not like they're cutting you off from us," dad explained.

"Please, honey just give it a chance, if you really want to come back to Andros during your first break, then we'll talk more about it. But please just try for your dad and I," mom said hopefully.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll try to like it," I said, giving in.

"Thank you, now let's bring your stuff outside and I'll help you open a portal," mom said laughing lightly.

Nodding, I stood up and grabbed one of my bags, while dad grabbed the other. We walked down the stairs towards the foyer and out the doors. I set down my bag and mom grabbed my hand. Together we quietly chanted a spell, which quickly opened up a portal.

My dad set down my bag and gave me a quick hug, followed by a hug from mom. I grabbed both of my bags and stepped into the portal that was taking me away from the life I loved.


	5. Cymbelline of Melody

**Cymbelline's POV**

Finally, today was here, I was finally getting to go to Alfea. Ever since I was able to actually use my fairy powers, I've been overly excited about getting to go to one of the best schools for fairies.

After finally packing my things in my bags, I started lugging them downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom and dad were sitting. They both looked up and smiled when they saw me.

"Done packing?" my mom asked me, raising an eyebrow at my bags.

I nodded excitedly, "yep, all done, I'm officially ready to become an Alfea fairy," I said a little louder than necessary.

"I must say, I'm sort of reluctant to let you go to Alfea," dad said drinking coffee from the mug he held.

Mom looked at him in confusion, "why?"

"Because of those Redfountain boys," he said smirking at mom.

"You know you were once, one of those Redfountain boys," she retorted sarcastically.

Dad nodded in understanding, "So you see my point," he said laughing.

I laughed with him and sat in the chair next to him, "don't worry daddy, the only boys at Redfountain that I actually know are Ryan and Jasper, and I'm already dating Jasper, so there's nothing to worry about."

Dad frowned and shook his head, "don't remind me of that," he said blandly.

I frowned at him, "daddy, you like Jasper don't you?" I asked sadly.

"I like him, but I don't like the thought of you dating him, I don't like the thought of you dating any boy," he explained.

I laughed at him, "aw, daddy's worried that Jasper's going to replace him, don't worry he's my prince, but you're my king," I said giving dad a big hug.

"Yeah, I know princess," he said hugging my back.

"Now why don't you eat something before you head off for the magi-port," mom said sliding a plate with a sand which on it.

Smiling I jump up on the counter stool and ate the sand which, after it was gone about two minutes later, I grabbed a glass of water and quickly drank it down.

"You know your stomachs going to be upset after eating and drinking so fast," mom said laughing.

"I'm too excited to have an upset stomach," I said as I ran into the living room, "I can't wait to get to Alfea."

"Slow down young lady, you're not going anywhere until you say goodbye to your parents," mom said as they followed me into the living room, dad carrying my bags.

He set them down and both my parents hugged me tightly, and both gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, grabbing my bags I went towards the front door.

"I'll call you when I finish unpacking," I said as I opened the door.

"Alright, good luck, have a great time, and please for us, do your best," mom said smiling.

I nodded, "I promise I will," with that, I closed the door behind me and trudged onto the bus that was going to take me into town, where I could use the magi-port to head to Magix.


	6. Pixel of Zenith

**Pixel's POV**

"Are you ready Pixel?" mom asked as she opened the door to my room so we could bring my bags down to the living room.

"Yes, I'm finally done," I said as I grabbed my bags and followed my mom downstairs, where my dad sat on the chair, doing something on his laptop.

He looked up and smiled at me, "Finally done packing?" he asked, setting his laptop on the coffee table.

I nodded and smiled, sitting down on the couch, "are you excited dear?" mom asked sitting on the couch next to me.

"Yes I am, but I will admit, I'm a little nervous," I said twiddling my fingers.

Dad shook his head, "there's no reason to be nervous, you're going to be great," he said putting his hand on my knee reassuringly.

"Thanks dad," I say leaning over to give him a hug.

"We're both going to miss having you around here," mom said smiling sadly at me.

My dad smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, it's going to be a lot different not to have you here with us every day," he said sadly.

"Stop it, you're making me not want to go," I said while my eyes lined with tears.

Mom shook her head and used her thumb to lightly wipe my eyes, "don't cry dear, we're very happy that you're going to Alfea, but it is going to be difficult to adjust to not having you here," mom explained calmly.

I nodded and smiled, all my life I've had my parents by my side to help me, but I was going to have to learn that they aren't going to be there at every moment in my life. I know that I'm going to have to adjust, but since my cousins are going to be there, I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Pixel, your father and I have something to give you before you leave," my mom said, jarring me from my thoughts.

I tilted my head in confusion, "really what is it?"

Dad stood up and walked over to the small buffet that sat in the living room. He bent down and opened the cupboard door, and he pulled out a small box wrapped in dark green wrapping paper with a purple ribbon.

"Here, open it and find out," dad said sitting back down in the chair and handing it to me.

I grabbed it and carefully undid the ribbon, then pulling off the wrapping paper. Lifting the box lid off, I smiled when I saw the gift inside. Sitting in the box was the newest version of the LTX PDA, though I'd never even had the original version, I always kept up on the technology news and I had been asking for it for a while.

"Thank you mom and dad, I love it," I said giving them both a quick hug.

"We know how you like to stay organized, so we thought that this would be the best thing to get you," dad said smiling.

I smiled and took it out of the box, "You are the best parents ever, I'll be able to use it for everything, quick research, planning, I really do love it," I said as I turned it on and started looking through the new features.

Mom laughed at me and I nerded out, "we're glad you like it dear, but I think you're going to have to play around with it when you arrive at Alfea, the bus will be here soon to take you to town," mom said standing up.

"Okay," I said standing up myself and slipping the PDA in my pocket.

Dad grabbed my bags and we all walked to the door. We walked down the path to the road and stopped, and waited for the bus.

"Have fun at Alfea dear, and do your absolute best," mom said smiling.

I nodded, "I will, and I'll call you to give you updates as often as I can," I said as I set down my bags.

"Don't worry about us, you just have fun," dad said as he hugged me, I hugged him back tightly.

Finally I gave mom a hug and gave both my parents a kiss on the cheek. When the bus pulled up in front of us I grabbed my bags and climbed up the steps and took my seat. I waved at my parents as the bus moved, to bring me to town.

_Alfea please, don't disappoint me._

* * *

**Finally now I have finally finished the introduction chapters. The next chapter will be were the girls finally arrive at Alfea, and I would like you all to review and tell me whether or not you guys want me to write about the boys arriving at Redfountain. **

**But for now ENJOY!**

**XOXO  
~Googlygummybear~**


	7. Authors Note: Character Update

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ.**

Now everyone knows that both Griselda and Faragonda were slightly older in the original Winx, and I know that neither of them are immortal.

So below I will be writing a brief bio of the new headmistress of Alfea and the new 'warden' aka Griselda. Please don't be mad that I'm taking them out, but it has been a couple years, considering the Winx are all in there thirties and their children are in their teens.

_Name: Evelyn Parks_

_Age: 29_

_Appearance: Dark sandy blonde pixie type cut (same as Techna's hair in season 5) _

_Every Day: Black dress pants with a dark teal button up blouse and black heels._

_Name: Maria Fersia_

_Age: 37_

_Appearance: Dark brown short curly hair that goes to her shoulders_

_Every Day: Light purple pencil skirt, a white button up with a light purple jacket and purple heels_

**Also, here are some short profiles for the Redfountain Headmaster and 'warden' aka Cordatorta, and the Headmistress of Cloud Tower.**

_Name: Roland Sparc_

_Age: 34_

_Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair_

_Every Day: Same thing Cordatorta wears (he is more lean muscles than bulky)_

_Name: Marquis Rinaldin_

_Age: 44_

_Appearance: Short brown hair_

_Every Day: White pants, a white shirt with gold designs and white shoes_

_Name: Marsipan Garnson_

_Age: 39_

_Appearance: Dark maroon hair that is pulled into a slightly messy bun_

_Every Day: A dark red sweater blouse, a black skirt with black heels._

**I hope you like these characters, it was sort of a last minute decisions, since I just thought of it (at 12:35).**

**Please no negative comments about this change, there's nothing I can do. I'm simply trying to keep everything correct with dates and ages. **

**Thank you all for understanding.**

**XOXO**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	8. Officially Alfea Fairies

**Oh my gosh, I finally finished. I hope you like them.**

**Since I made you all wait so long I made sure to finish two chapters, especially since the last chapter was an Authors Note. **

**~Googlygummybear~**

* * *

Dahlia's POV

I waved to my brother as he got off the bus and made his way to the Redfountain campus, after a while the bus started to move again, bringing me to Alfea.

Finally we arrived at the Alfea campus and I grabbed my bags and got off the bus. My eyes widened as I looked over the large building. It was a large pink building with blue tiled roofs and ornate decaling all over it.

Snapping out of my trance I walked towards the large ornate gate, where a young woman stood with a clipboard in her hand. She looked at me and smiled brightly, "can I please get your name and place of origin?" she asked posing he

r pen on the paper attached to the board.

"Dahlia of Linphea," I said setting down my suitcase.

Carefully she scanned the list; she went through the first page and flipped to the second, then the third and so on. When she finally found my name she smiled at the board and put a check next to my name.

"Thank you very much Dahlia, I'm Evelyn Parks, assistant of the Headmistress, but you can ask me if you need anything. You can head on in and wait in the courtyard until Headmistress Fersia makes her welcome speech."

I smiled and nodded at her, "Thank you Ms. Parks."

Quickly I gathered up my bags and walked through the gate. Scattered about the courtyard were many different fairies, all talking with other fairies, making new friend or just talking to friends they've already had.

Since I wasn't very associated with any of the girls, I set down my suitcase and sat down in front of them. Grabbing my small carry on backpack I grabbed a large book about plants in the magical dimension, and started reading it, until someone I knew arrived.

**Mercedes' POV**

"_I can't believe I have to stay here for three months," _I thought as I looked at the large pink building with a frown.

The woman taking names at the gate looked extremely happy and peppy, not the kind of person I'm used to. Slowly I made my way towards her.

"Hello, name and place of origin?" she asked for as I frowned even more.

"Mercedes of Andros," I said in a bored tone.

She scanned her list, flipping from page to page until she finally found me and put a check next to my name, "fantastic, I'm Evelyn Parks, assistant of the Headmistress, and watcher of the students, just go on in, Headmistress Fersia should be giving her speech soon," she said happily.

I gave a tight lipped smile and walked into the courtyard of Alfea. All the fairies who were scattered around the large yard were talking with other fairies. Except for one who was sitting by her bags, reading a book, she was also the only one I recognized.

"Hi Dahlia," I said sitting down next to her, "hey Lenna," I smiled at the small elephant that lay on her suitcase.

The energy fairy looked up from her book and smiled at me, "hi Sadie," she said as she slid her book back in her backpack.

**Carina's POV**

I smiled brightly as I looked over the large pink school; it was so amazing and beautiful. I could already tell that this was going to be an amazing place to be.

Making my way to the gate I saw a woman, she was probably in her twenties, and from what I could hear she was the one who was in charge of the fairies who had already arrived. I walked up behind the other girls and waited until I was finally at the front.

"Name and place of origin?" the woman asked with a giant smile.

"Carina of Solaria," I said smiling back.

After scanning her list and checking me off she smiled back at me, "okay, well I'm Evelyn Parks assistant of Headmistress Fersia, and watcher of Alfea students, you can go in, the headmistress with will be out soon to give her welcome speech."

I nodded and smiled at her before going through the gates; slowly I scanned the courtyard and waved at a few of the girls I knew, most of them being princesses. A smile spread across my face as I saw my best friends sitting together talking.

Quickly I ran to them and hugged Dahlia tightly, catching her off guard, "Hey Dahlia, Mercedes, and of course Lenna, I've missed you all so much," I said happily as I sat down next to them.

Dahlia smiled, "Carina, we saw each other last weekend," she said, petting Lenna on the head.

"Yeah but this is the first time I'm seeing you while were Alfea fairies," I said laughing.

The two girls laughed at me, Lenna laughed to in her little elephant laugh, "good point," Dahlia said putting the small animal on her shoulder, "so I'm guessing you're extremely excited?"

I nodded, "yes absolutely, are you both excited?" I asked looking at the two.

The Energy fairy smiled and nodded, Mercedes frowned and shrugged next to her, "not really, I hate the fact that I had to leave home just learn how to use my powers," she vented lying on her back.

Frowning, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a sitting position, "come on Sadie, be happy, we're all going to be here together, you're never going to be alone," I said hugging her tightly.

Dahlia nodded and joined in on the hug, "at least try to be happy, and remember, we're always here for you," she said in that calming tone.

Mercedes gave a half smile, "fine, but only because you guys are here with me," she said.

**Jacqueline's POV**

After arriving at Alfea I made my way to the gate and smiled at the woman standing in front of it with a clip board in hand, "name and place of origin?" she asked getting ready to flip the pages in front of her.

"Jacqueline of Eraklyon," I said adjusting my backpack straps.

"Alright," she said quietly as she checked me off of her list, "well, I'm Evelyn Parks, assistant to the headmistress and watching of the Alfea students, you can go on into the courtyard and Headmistress Fersia will be out soon for the welcome speech," she said quickly.

"Thank you very much," I said entering the Alfea courtyard.

Many different fairies stood across the green grass, I remembered some, but others were completely unknown to me. Three girls that were sitting near the wall caught my eyes, I rushed over and smiled as I plopped down next to my three 'cousins' as I called them.

"Her Jacque, you're finally here," Carina yelled happily as she trampled me in a hug.

I laughed as I pushed myself back up, "yes I'm finally here, there's no need to miss me now," I said smiling at her, Mercedes and Dahlia.

Carina leaned back and smirked at me, "don't worry, I think Ryan may have missed you more," she said in a teasing voice.

My face suddenly felt slightly warm, and I knew I was blushing. I should have expected her to start teasing me, ever since Ryan and I had started dating everyone's been teasing, especially our parents.

"Be quiet, Carina," I said faking anger.

Mercedes laughed, "it's okay, at least you have a boyfriend," she eyed Carina, who had now been silenced.

She glared menacingly at the dark haired girl, she shrugged and grossed her arms, "I'm simply keeping my options open," she retorted, sticking her nose up in the air.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "yeah right," I said jokingly.

**Pixel's POV**

"Name and place of origin," the woman standing at the gate asked me as soon as I walked up.

I smiled as I put my PDA in my pocket, "Pixel of Zenith."

Quickly she scanned her list, checking off my name, "thank you, I'm Evelyn parks, assistant of Headmistress Fersia and watcher of Alfea fairies, go on in, the headmistress will be out soon to give her welcome speech."

"Thank you very much," I said walking through the large gate.

Immediately my attention focused on a red head girl my age, Jacqueline, sitting next to Dahlia, Carina and Mercedes. Moving quickly I got over to the group and sat down, smiling at my best friends.

"Pixie, you're finally here," Jacqueline said giving me a tight hug.

I hugged her back, "I know I'm so excited."

"You better be," Carina said giving me a fake disapproving look.

"Does anyone know when Cymbelline's supposed to get here?" Dahlia asked as she sat, petting her little fairy pet.

Everyone shrugged, "she texted me when she left earlier, it doesn't take that long to get here from Melody, so she should be here soon," I said pulling my PDA out of my pocket.

"Nice PDA Pixie, did your parents get you it?" Jacqueline asked looking at the small gadget.

I nodded, "yes they did, and it was sort of a goodbye, good luck gift."

"Cool, I'm guessing it's the latest model?" Mercedes inquired leaning closer to me.

"Of course it is, what else would her parents get her," Carina said, smiling.

**Cymbelline's POV**

I sighed quietly as I got off the bus that brought me from Magix out to Alfea, when I got off the bus I smiled a little at the sight of so many fairies in one place.

"This is it, my new life as an Alfea fairy is starting now," I whispered to myself as made my way to the gate.

The woman standing at the gate looked young, and very excited, "Can I get you name and place of origin?" she asked smiling at me.

"Cymbelline of Melody," I said quietly.

"Ah, so you're from Melody, that's where I'm from as well. Here you are, Cymbelline, go on in the headmistress will be out soon to give her welcome speech. Also I'm Evelyn Parks, assistant of the headmistress and watcher of Alfea students."

"Thank you Ms. Parks," I said go through the gate.

Grabbing my phone from my bag I looked at the text I had gotten from Pixel a little while ago, telling me where they were in the court yard. After finally finding them I made my way over and was met by a hug from Jackie and Carina.

"Hi you guys," I said smiling at the two.

"Hello to you as well, our little late friend," Carina said smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah I guess the bus took a little longer than I thought it would to get here," I shrugged and sat down next to Mercedes.

Carina sat down across me and started playing with her nails, "I hope the headmistress gets out here soon, I want to see our rooms," she said as she pulled out a nail file, "plus it's going to take some time to set up my closet."

Jackie smirked and grabbed the nail file away from her, "just because your mom had her own room doesn't mean you will to, and that means you might have a normal size closet just like the rest of us." She said pretending to file her nails.

The light fairy shivered, "don't say that," she said mocking horror, "and give me back my nail file," she narrowed her eyes and leaned over Jackie who extended her arm to keep the file out of Carina's reach.

"Why don't you actually try princess Carina," Jackie joked and she leaned farther away from her.

Finally Carina grabbed hold of the nail file and swiped it away from the fairy of fire, "You're a princess to, you know that right?" she asked sarcastically, as she looked at the red head out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course I do, but at least I don't need a huge walk-in closet to hold my clothes," Jackie said smiling.


	9. Officially Redfountain Specialists

**Ryan's POV**

I smiled to myself as I carried my suitcase through the halls of Redfountain. After finally getting my room assignment, my only thought was to finish unpacking as soon as possible, since classes don't start for two days, I want to be able to relax as much as possible.

After about ten minutes of searching I actually found my room and was surprised to see that there was no one else there. I wonder who my roommates will be.

Quickly I chose a bed, and started unpacking, and setting up anything else I had. About fifteen minutes later I finished and sat back on my bed. I laid there for a couple minutes until I heard the door open. I sat up and saw two boys around my age, both with brown hair, but one of them I knew.

"Hey Kaleb, I didn't know you were coming to Redfountain," I said as I got up from my bed and walked over to him.

He smiled back at me and shrugged, "my parents set it up about a month ago, and I didn't figure out until about three two weeks ago," he explained as he threw is bag on one of the two empty beds.

I chuckled and looked at the other boy, "hi, my names Ryan, I'm from Solaria," I said extending my hand towards him.

"I know, you're the prince of Solaria, that where I'm from, my names Tobe," he said giving me a wry smile as she shook my hand.

"Well, I'm Kaleb from Asder, it's nice to meet you," Kaleb said as he unpacked his clothes.

Tobe nodded at him with a tight smile, and then went over to the last empty bed to start unpacking. When Kaleb finished he came over to my bed, looked down at my nightstand and picked up one of the pictures that I put on it.

The picture was of me and Jacqueline; my sister had taken it a few months ago when Jacqueline and her family came to visit us on Solaria. Jacqueline wasn't so happy that Carina had taken it, considering she didn't know it was even being taken.

"I forgot you were dating Jacqueline, how are you two doing?" he asked me as he set the picture down and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Good, it just gets annoying with our parents and Carina, how about you and Pixel?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

The two of them had started dating a few months ago, and I knew Carina was so happy about it, because and I quote she can finally help Pixel pick out amazing outfits for their dates. Sometimes my sister is just too excited about some things.

He shrugged and smiled, "good, but I think she might be annoyed by Carina to."

I laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder, "I bet, hey Tobe, do you have a girlfriend, or is there someone you're interested in?" I asked looking at him as he continued to unpack.

Tobe shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm not dating anyone, but I supposed there is this girl," he quieted and he stopped after putting some more clothes into his dresser.

Kaleb and I looked at each other, both of us smiling knowingly, we got up and went over to him, "really, and who is this girl?" Kaleb asked leaning against the wall.

The brunette's cheeks flushed a light red, "it's no one really, just this girl I've seen around," he mumbled quietly.

"And what's this girl's name?" I asked leaning on the dresser and raising my eyebrows.

He looked down and sat on the edge of his bed, "it's Carina," he said leaning down and resting his head in hands.

My eyes widened a bit, Tobe had a thing for my little sister, "really, you like my sister," I asked sitting next to him, he nodded, "well, she is my sister, maybe I can help you out."

Tobe lifted his head out of his hands and looked at me, "really?"

I nodded, "of course, she's single and from what I hear her talk about with our cousins, you seem like you could her type, but then again, I'm not the best judge of that."

"Thanks Ryan," he said, smiling at me.

"Not a problem, I'll make sure to introduce you to her the next chance we get," I said standing up.

"Well then be ready, there's a dance at Alfea tomorrow night, remember?" Kaleb said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Oh, yeah that," I looked at Tobe and put my hand on his shoulder, "get ready Tobe, Carina is a lot to handle."

Tobe grimaced and stood up, "I'm willing to try," he said quietly as he resumed unpacking.

**Jasper's POV **

Quickly I made my way down the halls of Redfountain, I wasn't extremely late, but I was running a bit late. By now I knew that the two roommates I had would probably already be in the room, and most likely done unpacking.

When I got to my room, I opened the door and looked around. I saw two boys, both still unpacking. One of them looked at me and gave a small smile, "Hi, I'm Alec from Terrenoi," he said extending his hand to me.

I shook his hand and gave him a smile, "Jasper, from Linphea."

The other boy moved away from his bed and came over to me, "Jared from Melody," he said nonchalantly.

I nodded to the two and set by bag on the last empty bed, and quickly started unpacking. After finally finishing I sat on my bed. "So Jasper, you're from Linphea?" I heard Alec ask me from his spot on his own bed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking at his curiously.

He shrugged, "you look sort of familiar, do you have any siblings?"

"Two younger sisters, Blake and Dahlia," was all I said.

Alec's eyes widened a bit, "now I remember, you're family took a vacation to Terrenoi a couple months ago, didn't they?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "yeah, how did you know that?"

"I met your sister, Dahlia, when you were there, she talked about you and your other sister," he explained quickly.

I nodded slowly as the story registered, "oh, so you must have been that amazing guy she met, she went on and on about you to our mom, and just about drove me and my dad up the wall," I said, chuckling at his slightly reddened face.

"Oh, um, I never realized she told anyone that she met me," he stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Calm down, it's not like she said you annoyed her, I actually heard her say something about thinking you were nice, smart, handsome, all that stuff," I listed as his face grew more red.

"Really?" he asked with a smile growing on his face.

I smirked at him and raised my eyebrows, "do you have a crush on my baby sister?"

He looked down, "yes," he mumbled quietly.

A snort came from Jared as he read a book on his bed, "if you like her ask her out," he said with a straight face.

"It's not that easy," Alec said frowning at him.

"Yes it is," Jared said closing his book and throwing his legs over the side of his bed.

"Really, do you like any girl right now?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

Jared looked at me, "Princess Mercedes of Andros," he said crossing his arms triumphantly.

I stood up and gave him a knowing look, "and have you asked her out yet?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, "no," he mumbled under his breath.

"Exactly," Alec stated with a smile.

"Fine it's not that easy to ask out a girl you really like, I'll admit it," Jared said as he flopped back onto his bed.

"You guys need some help, tomorrow night there's a dance for fairies and specialists at Alfea, and I know for a fact that both Mercedes and Dahlia are going to be there, and you two lover boys, are going to talk to them and if all goes well, ask them out," I said getting up and standing in between their two beds.

Jared looked at me curiously, "how do you know Mercedes is going to be there?"

"She's my cousin, well metaphorically speaking, our parents are amazing friends so we're all considered family," I explained with a shrug.

"How do you know she's single?" he questioned.

I sighed, "if you want to ask her out, then you need to trust me, both of you do."

Alec nodded, "You're Dahlia's brother, so I trust you on this."

"Fine I guess I'll trust you to, you're my only hope with this," Jared said sighing.

"Good, very good," I said, sitting back down on my bed.


	10. Let's Explore!

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been crazy busy with school starting and I'm just getting over a terrible cold. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I would love to hear what you have to say about it, so please review.**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

It had been about half an hour since all the Alfea fairies arrived. They all sat in groups, with their friends, chatting and laughing with each other. Many of them quieted down when they saw a woman come down the main stair case of the school.

"Girls, can we please have you all gather around," Ms. Parks spoke loudly, motioning for all the fairies to come closer.

The Winx daughters stood up and moved closer, somehow ending up in the front of the rest of the students. The woman who stood next to Ms. Parks smiled kindly at the girls.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Alfea, I'm Headmistress Fersia, and I know that none of you want to hear a long boring speech about the dos and don'ts of Alfea, and I'm sure you all have enough common sense to know the rules, but there a few rules that I would like to highlight. You all know that there a three main schools, Redfountain, Alfea and Cloud Tower. Redfountain as you know is a school for specialists, and the boys will be coming to Alfea tomorrow night for an dance," there was suddenly a loud cheer from a bunch of girls near the back of the crowd, the headmistress laughed, "anyway, Cloud Tower is a school for witches, and I would like to make this one of the most important rules here, going anywhere near Cloud Tower grounds is strictly forbidden, any students that break that rule will be punished to the highest extent, do I make myself clear?"

A collective 'yes ma'am' made its way through the crowd. "Okay girls, you're free to go, find your rooms, get to know your roommates and explore the grounds, have fun," Ms. Parks said as her and the headmistress made their way back into the school.

Carina smiled brightly as she turned towards her friends, "okay ladies, our new mission is to find our room," she said attempting to look serious, but failing.

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes at her and moved past her and up the stairs, the princess blinked a couple times before turning on her heel and running after the rest of the girls. When they entered through the large doors, all their eyes widened at the size of the entry hall.

"This is amazing," Dahlia said, her eyes looking over the entire area.

"Yeah," Carina said, she shook her head to snap herself out of her daze, "okay no more fooling around, up the stairs, we have to find out where our room is and if we're rooming together."

Jacqueline put her hand on Carina's shoulder, "calm down, and let's go," she said pointing lazily to the stairs.

They all went up the entry way stairs and turned down the hall, all of them searching the doors for their names. Finally Cymbelline stopped, "girls, I think this is our room," she said pointing to the piece of paper taped on the wall next to the ornate purple door.

Carina shrieked, causing a few passing students to stare, "yay, we are all in the same room," she quickly turned the handle and entered the dorm room, "this is so cute."

Pixel smiled and brought her bag through the doors, followed by the rest of the girls. She walked from door to door as she figured out who shared which rooms, "it looks like, Cymbelline and I are rooming together, then Dahlia and Mercedes, and Jacqueline and Carina."

"Awesome," Mercedes said with a small smile.

All the girls quickly dispersed and made their way to their rooms to start unpacking.

..::*::..

Finally all the girls finished unpacking, instead of sitting around in their dorm room, they decided to go and explore the school. The hallways were pretty empty, probably because most of the students were outside in the yard.

"Anywhere specific you girls want to go and explore?" Carina asked as she walked ahead of the girls through the large hallway.

Jacqueline stopped in front of a large archway, inside were bookshelves that went to the ceiling, that were crammed with books, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to check out the library."

The rest of the girls shrugged and walked on, eventually splitting from the group to check out the amazing room that interested them.

..::*::..

**Jacqueline's POV**

I walked slowly through the large library, running my fingers lightly across the spines of the books. Some of them looked brand new and others were faded and tattered. After reaching the end of the first aisle of books I saw a giant archway that led to a circular room with a pedestal in the middle.

My curiosity peaking, I looked around the library, finally finding the librarian. She had blonde hair that was greying and small pointed glasses that sat perched on the edge of her nose. In her arms was a pile of books.

"Excuse me," I spoke, gaining her attention. She looked up from the books she was holding and smiled at me, "could you tell me what that room is over there?"

She followed my pointed finger to the circular pedestal room, "that's our magical search engine, simply place your hand on the pedestal and say the words you want to search. Our magical library will immediately scan our books and show you the ones that relate to your search," she explained, sliding a large ornate book into its spot on the shelf.

I nodded, "thank you so much." Slowly I went to the room and stood in front of the pedestal.

"_What should I search? Maybe grandma and grandpa's home, Domino, or even Eraklyon. I could search the Winx Club…"_ My thoughts wandered as I tried to decide on what to search.

Finally my mind was made up, I placed my hand lightly on the pedestal and closed my eyes, "Planet Domino," I said in a stern, somewhat demanding voice.

Quickly, tons of books flew from their shelves around the library and into the room; they floated in a circle around me, all of their pages flipping randomly. A large blue one with gold decaling stood out to me, I touched it and it flew to the pedestal, resting softly.

Looking down, a smile spread on my face. The chapter the book had flipped to was all about my mom's home planet of Domino. Scanning the page I started reading, soaking up all the knowledge of where my mom came from.

_ The great planet of Domino, it was a thriving planet in the Magic Dimension, ruled by King Oritel and Queen Mariam. One fateful day, Domino faced one of its darkest days, when the Ancestral Witches attacked the entire planet was destroyed and became a barren and desolate planet. _

_ King Oritel and Queen Mariam's daughters Princess Daphne and their newborn child Princess Bloom were both lost. Records say that the newborn princess was sent away to a safe place to be protected from the witches. Princess Daphne risked her life to save her baby sister, and succeeded._

_Both the King and Queen were part of a magical organization called the Company of Light along with Faragonda, Griffin and Saldin. The Company of Light fought tirelessly to defeat the powerful witches; they succeeded, but lost the King and the Queen._

_ For years upon years Domino was uninhabited, until the faithful day when Princess Bloom was discovered, seeking refuge on the planet Earth with a simple Earth family. She discovered her powers of the Dragon Flame and attended Alfea College for Fairies, and eventually brought back life to her planet, also bringing back both the King and Queen…_

I stared at the book with wide eyes, never had I heard about this, that my grandparents had disappeared for years, and that my mother was sent away in order to be kept safe from these evil witches.

Though the witches were also news to me, I placed my hand on top of the book and closed my eyes once again, "Ancestral Witches," I muttered in the same voice as before.

Suddenly more books than before flew into the room, but instead of floating in a calm circle they flew everywhere. Books slamming into books, I turned around trying to comprehend what was happening, and then I saw a large book barreling towards me. I crouched down, covering my head with my arms, standing up again I put my hand back on the now empty pedestal.

"Stop," I yelled, hoping to make them all go back to their places, but no such luck. "Please stop searching," my voice rang, but was muffled by the wind the books were making.

The librarian suddenly came in, gasping at the sight. She put her hand out and waved it, muttering a spell quietly, the books quickly fell from the air, landing violently on the ground.

I quickly moved and started picking up the books, muttering apologies rapidly. She moved over to me and took the books from my arms and placed them on the ground.

"Don't worry about the books for now dear, are you okay?" she looked at me with worry.

Smiling, I nodded, "yes thank you," she grabbed by elbow lightly and started leading me out of the library, "what happened with the books?"

"Some search words are more sensitive than others, but don't worry, it's not the first time it's happened." We got to the hallway and she smiled, straightening out the skirt she wore, "are you okay to get around?"

I nodded and started walking away, she said goodbye and walked back into the library. I thought about going to find the girls but opted for going back to the dorm and calling Ryan, he should be done unpacking by now.

Once in the calmness of the dorm room, I picked up my phone that I had left on the coffee table and scrolled through my contacts, finding Ryan's name and dialing his number. It rang about six times before he finally picked up.

"Hey Jackie, how's Alfea?" he asked, his usual happy tone was evident.

I smiled to myself and sat down on the couch, "great actually, how about Redfountain?"

"It's going great; I'm rooming with Kaleb so that's good."

"Looks like you got lucky, but I bet you'll never guess who I'm rooming with," I said smirking, it was obvious to him.

His end was silent for a few moments, "are your roommates the daughters of the ever famous Winx Club?"

I laughed, "you are correct."

"Well I'm pretty sure my mom wouldn't have it any other way," he said, I could practically hear the small smirk in his voice.

"Good point, so have you explored the Redfountain grounds yet?"

"If you count walking through the courtyard exploring, then yes."

"Not exactly what I meant, but I'll take it."

He laughed, and I blushed, "have you explored the Alfea grounds?"

I stood up and moved to the small balcony, "sort of," I said as I placed my elbows on the railing, and looked down at the other fairies. "Carina made us take a look around, but I got drawn in by the huge library."

"Why does that not surprise me?" he asked chuckling.

"Be quiet, it was really amazing, but there was an incident," I trailed off and ended up biting at my lip.

"What kind of incident?" he asked his voice a bit more serious.

"They have this magical search engine and I used it to look up stuff about Domino. The book I read said something about these women called the Ancestral Witches, and since I have no clue who they are, I searched them and the books started freaking out and flying everywhere." I randomly moved my hair over my shoulder, "I'm just glad the librarian came in when she did."

"It's only your first day there and you're already causing trouble," his happy tone returned to his voice, which I was grateful for.

"Ha ha very funny, so have you met anyone else yet?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"My roommate Tobe mainly, but I learned something quite interesting about him," I raised an eyebrow at his slightly devious tone.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that he's got a thing for my baby sister."

A small laugh escaped me, "really he likes Carina, he's going to be working his butt off to get her."

"Agreed, hey I have to go, Jasper and Kaleb are coming, I'll see you at the dance tomorrow night."

"Okie dokie, see you tomorrow." I hung up after the line went dead.

I went back to the couch and sat down, waiting for the girls to get back. When they finally did, Carina immediately came and sat next to me on the couch.

"When did you get back here?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

I shrugged, "a few minutes ago, I just got done talking to Ryan," I admitted, a small blush covering my face.

"How did the library go?" Mercedes asked, sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"It's a long story," I said. They all leaned closer, obviously wanted to know, I sighed and retold the story.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Next up... the dance!**

**Please review, I would love to hear all you have to say.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	11. Authors Note: Writers Block

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. But I am having major writers block, I don't know how to start out the next chapter (which is about the dance at Alfea, if you didn't know). **

**I've tried starting it with the girls getting ready, and even from when they're walking to the dance after getting dressed up, but nothing seems to flow well. If anyone has any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated.**

**Just private message me or review the story with your suggestions. I hope I can find a good way to start this very soon, that way I don't have to keep you all waiting. Can't wait to see what you guys suggest.**

**Peace Out!**

**~Googlygummybear~**


End file.
